Buscando al Phantom
by Magicamq
Summary: Butch Hartman despide a nuestros personajes favoritos y decide contratar actores. Pero al ser una tarea muy difícil contrata a Danny, Sam y Tucker para ser jueces del nuevo show "Buscando al Phantom"


**Aquí va un fanfic lleno de comedia y hechos raros. Este es el summary completo :**

_**¡Oh no! Butch Hartman decide hacer una nueva temporada de Danny Phantom, ¿qué tendrá esto de malo? ¡Mucho! ÉL despide a los personajes que tanto amamos y decide contratar actores. Pero, buscarlos es muy difícil, así que organiza el show "Buscando al Phantom" en el que Danny, Sam y Tucker serán los jueces y verán mil actuaciones (incluye sufrimiento y llanto); elegirán a los candidatos y el que obtenga más votos será el ganador.**_

_**************************************************************************************_

-¡Qué! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!- dijo Danny entre grito y grito. Las noticias que acababa de recibir no eran muy agradables que digamos.

- Lo siento, Danny, pero así es la vida hay que hacer cambios y despedir a la gente. Escucha, no dejarás de ser mitad fantasma porque te despedí, no será el fin del mundo porque estás desempleado y mucho menos no dejarás de ser atractivo por... es decir, nunca, estem, yo, quise decir. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?- Butch sudaba y lucía muy nervioso y su rostro decía: "¡ Rayos! casi me descubre. "

-Esta bien, sólo permítame alejarme un poco- Danny toma dos pasos hacia atrás muy confundido y asustado.

- Sabes, tengo que irme- después Butch huye y deja a Danny solo y pensativo. Mientras Hartman, agradece que el muchacho sea despistado por razones raras y personales. Tenía que encontrar actores para protagonizar a Danny, Sam y Tucker; esos tres eran singulares, por eso la serie alcanzó la fama que tuvo y aún tiene. Si tan sólo encontrara la manera de encontrar a los actores perfectos...

Danny caminaba por el parque junto con Sam y su mejor amigo Tucker. El trío estaba frustrado y aburrido.

- Ya te dije Danny, conseguimos una bolsa, guantes, una pala, cuchillo o sierra, de preferencia la sierra, y...

- Sam, no quiero participar en tal acto- comentó Danny con un tono ofendido y desinteresado.

-¡Yo sí!-gritó Tucker emocionado y alegre.

-Chicos, era una broma- Tucker se puso triste y Danny se relajó un poco.

-Con el dinero que tengo podría mandar a alguien para hacerlo- Danny se espantó un poco y Tucker siguió igual de triste y desorientado.

- Eso también fue una broma, ¡cielos! ¿qué tengo qué hacer para ponerlos de buen humor?- preguntó Sam angustiada. De pronto, a la muchacha se le ocurrió una gran idea, esto si los ayudaría con su situación actual.

- Entonces Sam, asistirás al funeral de mi PDA, ¡Ella era tan joven!- dijo Tucker sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos y hundiéndola en sus retorcidos comentarios.

- No Tucker. Ya te dije que tu estúpida PDA no me interesa, por qué crees qué la "maté"- Sam ya se estaba enojando.

-¡Fuiste tú! Lo sabía, eres tan cruel, infame, ególatra, egoísta, despiadada, malévola y una pésima amiga- dijo Tucker despectivamente

- Desde cuándo sabes tantos adjetivos Tuck- comentó Danny riéndose levemente.

-Danny- dijo Sam tranquilamente, Danny se sonrojó. El joven esperaba palabras románticas y muchos piropos.

-¿Si Sam?- preguntó y suspiró. Pobre chico enamorado.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es un adjetivo? Claro, es algo que casi cualquiera sabe, pero no sabía que tú entraras en ese cualquiera.- la decepción toco el corazón del muchacho, pero ésta lo abandonó tan rápido como llegó.

- He puesto atención a clases últimamente. Oye, Sam, qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche, tu y yo, solos...- dijo Danny románticamente.

-Puedo venir- dijo el patético geniecillo electrónico.

-¡No!- gritaron Danny y Sam al unísono-A Tucker le dolió la respuesta-

-Al parecer Sam no es la única persona cruel, infame, ególatra, egoísta, despiadada, malévola y pésima amiga por aquí- dijo Tucker ofendido. Éste se marchó dejando a un melancólico Danny.

-No te lo tomes muy a pecho. Ya sabes como se pone cuando muere una de sus muchas PDAs. Se me olvidaba, hoy no puedo ir a cenar contigo, tengo algo que hacer, lo siento.- Sam se fue rápidamente dejando a Danny solo por segunda vez en el día.

Sam tomó su teléfono celular ymarcó el número de Butch Hartman.

-¿Bueno?-contestó Butch agotado

-Butch, soy yo, Sam

-Sam, lo siento, pero despedido es despedido

-No es eso Butch

-Entonces qué

-No sabes qué hacer para encontrar los actores indicados, ¿verdad?

-Estem...yo. No, no puedo, es una tarea muy complicada.

-Tengo la solución

-¿Ah si?

-Sip

-Cuál es Manson

-Sencillo. Estaba pensando, " ¡Qué difícil sería encontrar a alguien como nosotros! Sólo nosotros mismos podríamos juzgar alguien que dice parecérsenos y no el idiota de nuestro exjefe "Así que mi idea es crear un nuevo show, en el que personas participen e intenten interpretarnos, Danny, Tucker y yo seríamos los jueces y gente ignorante como tú votarían por el que consideren el mejor. Piénsalo bien Butch, te traería muchas ventajas- Hartman lo pensó bien durante varios minutos. Pero fruncía el ceño cuando se acordaba de ciertas frases.

-Hecho.-Ambos colgaron el teléfono, esto iba a traer sucesos muy interesantes.

***************************************************

**¿Qué les parece? Está corto, pero esto es como una introducción, el siguiente capítulo será más interesante, largo y entretenido.**


End file.
